Give in to Me
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: I suck at summaries, it's basically about Vincent and an OC and the complicated ways of their lives that eventually led them into a happy love that made them feel complete.


Give In To Me

_She Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone  
'Cause All She Does Is Throw It Back To Me_

Vincent watched as Lauren Fields worked away in her lab, she was his new assignment since Lucrecia had fired him. Despite her calm and innocent demeanor Lauren took everything with a cold heart throwing things back at other people for their failures. She accepted her own but she felt compelled to make others accept theirs as well. She was a loner among the Shinra scientists spending almost all of her time in her lab she even had a cot on which she sometimes slept.

_I've Spent A Lifetime  
Looking For Someone_

Vincent had spent most of his life since turning 13 looking for someone to spend his life with or at least try things out to see if he could spend his life with them or not. But he had never found anybody who drew him who truly made him feel anything until now. Lauren regardless of her cold manner made him feel things, made him want to do things he had only ever dreamed of doing and all with her. He wanted to get closer to her but so far it was harder and harder to even get her to answer him anymore.

_Don't Try To Understand Me  
Just Simply Do The  
Things I Say  
_

She had once told him not to try to understand her but to just do his and leave it at that. Of course he no longer listened to what she had originally told him, but he just couldn't not when she made him feel alive again. "What are you working on so diligently?" Vincent asked moving to stand behind her. "My thesis, how long have you been standing there?" Lauren asked turning to look up at him. "Not too long just a couple of minutes, I was watching you work." Vincent replied offering her a soft smile. "I see well pull up a chair if you want either way I've got to get back to work." Lauren said her lips twitching up slightly.

_Love Is A Feeling  
Give It When I Want It_

Lauren went back to work her face serious but also slightly amused though she wouldn't admit why she was amused. She knew what was wrong with her and why she felt giddy as a school girl with her first crush. It was simply because she was a woman with her first love although she hadn't told him that yet. But she was able to be honest with herself that she was in fact in love with her guardian Vincent Valentine. She didn't really want to tell him that she had feelings for him but she guessed that he knew something was up with her.

_'Cause I'm On Fire  
Quench My Desire_

Vincent watched her closely noticing the slight blush that now dusted over her cheeks and he smiled so she wasn't as cold as she would have everyone believe. "Doctor Fields may I ask you a very blunt question?" Vincent asked softly watching her eyes as she looked at him. He was so captivated by the green, blue and hazel mixture of them he felt he could stare into them for hours on end. "Go ahead," She replied waiting to see what he wanted to ask her. "How come someone as beautiful as you isn't already with someone?" Vincent asked staring into those gorgeous eyes feeling like he was drowning in their depths.

_Give It When I Want It  
Talk To Me Woman  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
_

Lauren just stared at him her eyes wide for a moment before she regained control of herself. "I am alone because I wish it to be that way and because no man likes a woman who is intelligent and willful like I am. Most men want a woman who obeys their every command and that they can treat like an object instead of a person and that is so not the way that I work." Lauren responded going to turn back to her work. "I would like to see any man who would want to take away your willfulness, to be honest I find it endearing." Vincent said smiling softly when she turned to look at him a blush burning across her face.

_You Always Knew Just How To Make Me Cry  
And Never Did I Ask You Questions Why_

Lauren looked at Vincent shocked as she remembered all the nights she had spent crying over how he had loved Lucrecia. She had never asked what had happened but now it didn't matter she was getting ready to do one of the most stupid things she would ever do in her entire life she bet. Leaning forward she lightly pressed her lips to his her hands resting on top of his on his thighs. When she went to pull back she suddenly found his hands cupping her cheeks holding her where he could kiss her gently so as not to frighten her.

_It Seems You Get Your Kicks From Hurting Me  
Don't Try To Understand Me  
Because Your Words Just Aren't Enough_

Lauren slid her wheeled chair closer to his stable one as she began to kiss him a little more roughly her hands gliding up his thighs to rest on his waist while his rested on her hips. She had thought for so long that she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life and yet here she was kissing the man who had stolen her heart. Vincent pulled her body closer to his one hand sliding along her thigh toying with the bottom hem of her skirt his eyes watching hers for her reaction.

_Love Is A Feeling  
Quench My Desire_

Lauren stood up suddenly breaking the kiss and Vincent immediately prepared to start a long string of apologies when Lauren took his hand and walked into her private office where her cot was. She shut the door locking it and drawing the blinds before she turned back to him her eyes burning brightly with desire and want. "Vincent you've no idea what has been started," She whispered sliding her hands under his suit jacket pushing it down over his shoulders and dropping it on the floor. Vincent removed her lab coat adding it to the pile that they were creating on the floor before he kissed her again.

_Give It When I Want It  
Takin' Me Higher_

Lauren kissed him back her fingers deftly undoing the buttons on his shirt before pulling out of the kiss to slide the shirt off of his body. Vincent removed her shirt as well the pile on the floor growing as she pushed him backwards and down onto the cot. She undid the button on his pants pulling them over his hips getting him to lift himself off the cot so she could pull them off of him. She giggled when she noticed that he wasn't wearing any underwear but stopped when she saw him. "Oh my," she whispered her eyes widening. She had never thought that he was that big but it looked like this was going to be a fun experience.

_Love Is A Woman  
I Don't Wanna Hear It  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
_

"Something wrong Lauren?" Vincent asked softly watching her drop the rest of her clothes before crawling on top of him. "I didn't know you were that big, looks like this is going to be fun." Lauren purred before kissing him. Vincent kissed her back rolling her under him before sliding gently and slowly inside. Lauren groaned and bucked her hips up to his pushing him in further as she trailed kisses along his neck. "Mmmmmm…. You've done this before?" Vincent asked for some strange reason fearing the answer. "I was raped when I was 13 and ever since I have been alone not even trying to find someone. Until now that is," Lauren replied kissing him roughly sliding her tongue into his mouth and running it along his. Vincent groaned and began to move a little faster and harder into her unable to stop himself even after her confession.

_You And Your Friends  
Were Laughing At Me In Town  
But It's Okay  
And It's Okay_

"It's okay Vincent that was a long time ago and I know that you would never hurt me… Besides I've been in love with you for a while now but I was too shy to say anything." Lauren admitted blushing madly. Vincent chuckled wrapping one of her legs around his waist, "The feeling was mutual I assure you Lauren. I had thought that you weren't interested and I was too shy to ask you out on even a simple date." Lauren smiled up at him her eyes bright with understanding and acceptance as Vincent's pace picked up a little more as he neared release.

_You Won't Be Laughing Girl  
When I'm Not Around  
I'll Be Okay  
And I'll, I'll Not Find  
Gotta, The Peace Of Mind No  
_

"Mmmmmm….. Vincent…." Lauren moaned her nails digging into his back as her orgasm finally took her. Vincent followed only seconds after groaning out, "Lauren…oh Lauren." He had never in his life felt so complete and whole and happy. He had just made love to the woman of his dreams and now he had heard from her just how much she wanted things to be this way. He felt like he was in heaven as he kissed again pulling out and curling around her his arm over her waist as he nuzzled her neck before leaving a nice sized love bite.

_Don't Try To Tell Me  
Because Your Words  
Just Aren't Enough  
_

Finally they both had happiness all because they had both given in to each other. "Give in to me," Lauren mumbled before falling asleep in Vincent's arms. Vincent smiled before whispering, "I already have." Then he too closed his eyes and went to sleep a soft peaceful smile on his face as he had finally gotten the woman he wanted.

_Love Is A Feeling  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Takin' Me Higher  
Talk To Me Woman  
Love Is A Feeling  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
_

When Lauren awoke several hours later there was a frantic feeling in her chest as she realized what she had just done. She had just taken her Turk guard Vincent Valentine to bed and she had admitted her feelings for him. Vincent lay watching her as she went through a miniature panic attack before lowering his head and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Good morning beautiful," Vincent whispered moving to lay kisses along her neck as his hands slid over her thighs. "Mmmmm…. Good morning Vincent," Lauren replied pressing herself back into him.

_Love Is A Feeling  
I Don't Wanna Hear It  
Quench My Desire  
Takin' Me Higher  
Tell It To The Preacher  
Satisfy The Feeling  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
_

"May I Lauren?" Vincent asked moving to roll her onto her back under him. "You actually want to….to touch me again?" Lauren asked looking shocked. Vincent nodded his head kissing her softly as she slid herself under him pulling at his hips. Vincent took the hint and slammed into her groaning at how good she felt under him and in his arms. God is this what it would be like if they were together? If so he never wanted to let her go, to let her out of his sight or his arms.

_I Don't Wanna  
I Don't Wanna  
I Don't Wanna  
Hear It  
Give It To The Fire  
Talk To Me Woman  
Quench My Desire  
I Don't Like A Lady  
Talk To Me Baby  
Give In To Me  
_

Lauren moaned happily as Vincent made love to her again this time truly letting loose more as she began to hear the joints creaking on the cot. She had never felt so high in her entire life so amazing and powerful. She was in heaven and she never wanted to come down because she had her angel in her arms and she was happy.

_Give In To The Fire  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
_

"I'll show you a better time when we go home tonight but how was that?" Vincent asked as they both tried to calm their breathing back down. "What do you mean when WE go home tonight?" Lauren asked looking shocked by his comment. "I want to take you back to my place, Lauren I don't want this to be just a casual thing. I love you and you quench my desire and bring it about in a way that has me craving more. I want this to be a long term thing," Vincent whispered watching as tears fell down her cheeks.

_Love Is A Woman  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
_

"Oh Vinnie," Lauren exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close. She was smiling now as she pulled back before leaning up and kissing him again. She now saw that giving in to him had been the best decision she had ever made because now she had a future. She could finally start moving on from her tortured past and start to build a future with someone who actually cared about her. She was so happy she flipped them over and she gave in once again to the want and desire of him.

_'Cause I'm On Fire  
Talk To Me Woman  
Quench My Desire  
Give It To The Feeling_


End file.
